Some electronic enclosures enclose a master interconnect board (MIB) and at least one printed board (PB) or printed board assembly (PBA) that is electronically coupled to the MIB. A PBA is a PB that includes at least one electronic component mounted thereto. In some examples, the electronic enclosure may include at least one card guide that aligns a PB or PBA and the MIB, and, in some cases, may physically restrain the PB or PBA relative to the MIB.